Valhalla
The Valhalla The Valhalla is a Prototype Light Frigate designed to house a team of deep strike insurgents to locate and terminate special targets. To assist in its purpose, the Valhalla is equipped with a world scanner as well as prototype stealth systems. Weapon's: Torpedo Tubs: Torpedo Launchers designed to take on any current torpedo payload that is loaded into it. However can only operate in real space. Glaive Beam: Caustic lasers created via spike leeches output energy being super focused to create a beam able to rip ships in two. Systems: World Scanner: While slightly miss titled it can scan large swaths of the planet below given no interference. Acts as normal ship scanners with far larger radius. Cloning Bay: Bay designed to clone a crew member upon death. Requires Bio-Matter and consicniss of person being cloned. Armory: An armory designed to hold any normal military equipment a vessel such as this could need. War-Room: High Tech facility designed to help track some of the most well hidden people in the sector as well as provide and complete tactical suite for the captains needs. Prototype Cloaking: A pre-scream design created using post-scream availability. Highly Unstable and untested. Atmospheric Configuration''': '''This fitting must be put in place when the ship is built, and cannot be installed on cruiser-class or larger ships. A ship designed for atmospheric flight can land on most solid or aqueous surfaces, provided the material is capable of bearing its weight. Comm server: A powerful base unit for providing communications without involving or requiring comsats. The server provides service between compads within 30 kilometers of the unit. Server usage can be locked to specific compads, and all transmissions are heavily encrypted. Design The First thing to catch the eyes of the Valhalla is its colour scheme. A matte silver/grey with a jet black trim. The overall shape of the ship is that of an osprey helicopter with clipped winds and now thrustsers rather then turbines. Another step up from the osprey design is the immense size change. The Valhalla clocks in at a kilometer long and 45 meters tall. While not the largest of the light frigates it is also not the smallest. Starting from the tip of the nose, the cockpit Armour holo plates can be seen from the outside of the hull. Following up past the windows the top of the Valhalla is sleek with no major abruptions to the roof of the ship. as the cockpits outlines are closing the neck of the ship leading to the bridge tapers slightly for a short time but burst out wide again to create the central portion of the ship. upon reaching the back, the craft almost develops wing span as the ship stretches out to hold to large thrusters on the end of the wings. At the very back and center of the craft is the huge exhaust port of the spike drive and core of the ship. Facing the back of the ship underneath the back winged thrusters we can see the cargo bay door with the Ad Astra emblem melted into the door. Inside the ship, what can be expected of a military vessel is there. Sheen clean white halls, dimly lite by Led strobe bars on the ceiling. During day little maintenance droids scrub clean ever surface of the ship imaginable as well as fix any damage caused throughout the day. The ships three floor nature is conquered by a back lift leading to each of the separate floors. The top floor being the crews section of the ship, the second being the main floor and the bottom being weapons room as well as the ships cargo bay.